Pessimist
by Hanyo4
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya hanya ingin mati. Sedangkan Akashi butuh cinta.


**Pessimist**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki Tadotoshi**

 **Tidak ada Keuntungan materiil pada fic ini.**

 **Pair : AkaxKuro**

 **Rated : T**

 **Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Pemuda _baby blue_ itu duduk di kursi meja belajarnya yang langsung berhadapan ke jendela. Fokusnya tenggelam dalam novel bersampul hitam yang sedang di bacanya. Hingga sesosok pria bersurai merah datang membawakan secangkir teh hangat.

"Minumlah Tetsuya" ucapnya lalu berdiri menghadap pria _baby blue_ -nya. Punggungnya disenderkan ke dinding, sementara kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangkat cangkir teh yang asap masih mengepul itu lalu menghirup aromanya sejenak sebelum menyeruput isinya.

Akashi menghembuskan napas lega.

"Akashi-kun," tapi sepertinya ia terlalu cepat untuk merasakan hal itu.

Akashi menatap kekasihnya lekat. Kuroko meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Kau yang mengganti tehnya bukan?"

Sudut-sudut bibir Akashi terangkat. Ia melepaskan senderan punggungnya dari dinding. "Kalau iya memangnya kenapa, Tetsuya?"

"Tidak ada sianida di dalam teh ini"

Akashi beranjak lalu memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Kepalanya ia senderkan di perpotongan leher sang kekasih. Kuroko hanya diam memandang jendela yang menyajikan pemandangan musim dingin.

"Berhenti lah menyiksaku seperti ini, Tetsuya" ucap Akashi dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku tidak menyiksamu, Akashi-ku—"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh Tetsuya! Berkali-kali kau mencoba untuk bunuh diri" manik heterokom itu mulai meneteskan air mata.

Kuroko menghembuskan napas berat. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk membalas pelukkan Akashi. "Tapi berkali-kali juga kau menggagalkannya"

Akashi melepaskan pelukkannya. Kuroko berdiri sambil mengambil buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Mau pergi kemana kau Tetsuya? Melompat ke depan kereta yang sedang melaju? Atau terjun dari atap gedung?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Kuroko meraih tas selempangnya yang terletak di pinggir ruangan lalu memasukkan buku tersebut kedalamnya. "Jangan gila Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau mati _jelek_ seperti itu. aku mau keadaan tubuhku utuh. Tidak hancur lebur dengan isi perut atau otak bececeran dimana-mana"

"Lalu mau pergi kemana kau di cuaca dingin seperti ini? Mencari mati dengan membeku di luar sana? Jangan bercanda Tetsuya. Tubuhmu itu lemah"

"Aku hanya akan ke perpustakaan, Akashi-kun. Lagipula aku hanya akan mengembalikan buku ini. Tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok" Akashi memandang manik biru laut yang telah kehilangan pesonanya itu. menatapnya sangat tajam, takut sang lawan bicara berkata bohong.

Kuroko mengerti tatapan tajam Akashi.

"Aku akan pulang sebelum jam delapan malam Akashi-kun" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Melihat kekasihnya akan pergi, tangannya bergerak refleks memeluk pemuda itu erat.

"Kau janji?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara parau.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya"

 **. . . . .**

Berkali-kali Akashi melirik jam besar di tengah ruangan itu. hatinya gundah, tatkala sang kekasih yang saat ini mentalnya sedang bermasalah pergi keluar sendirian.

Bukannya ia tak mempercayai kata-kata Kuroko.

Hanya saja banyak hal di luar sana yang mungkin mampu memicu kekasihnya untuk bertindak bodoh. Bunuh diri contohnya.

Belakangan ini, Kuroko bolak-balik ke psikiater dikarenakan selalu mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Beruntung, Akashi selalu dapat menghentikannya.

Contohnya seperti beberapa minggu lalu ketika Kuroko mengiris nadinya dengan silet di kamar mandi. Akashi yang curiga karena sang kekasih tak kunjung keluar, berusaha untuk mendobrak pintu tersebut. Dan setelah pintu terbuka, ia mendapati Kuroko tak sadarkan diri.

Beruntung, nyawanya masih dapat di selamatkan.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tak bisa selalu mengandalkan keberuntungannya.

Namun, Kuroko tak berhenti.

Ia terus mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

Dan hari ini, ketika pemuda itu memergoki Kuroko sedang meneteskan beberapa liquid mencurigakan ke minumannya.

Dirinya berjalan menuju jendela. Di pandangnya sekali lagi jam besar itu. jarum panjangnya tepat berada di angka sebelas. Sedangkan jarum pendeknya hampir mencapai angka delapan.

 _Ia takkan pernah melanggar janjinya. Takkan pernah!_

Menunggu. Hanya itu pilihan yang Akashi punya.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah Sembilan malam. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia memutuskan untuk menelpon sang kekasih. Tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban.

 **. . . . .**

Kuroko mengeratkan jaket tebalnya agar tubuhnya tetap hangat. Ia merasa sangat sial hari ini. Dirinya kecopetan. Dompet dan ponselnya hilang. Uangnya hilang tak menyisakan sekeping logam pun. Bahkan kartu keretanya juga lenyap.

Tak bisa menggunakan transportasi apa-apa ataupun menghubungi siapa-siapa, kuroko memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki.

Ia sadar pasti sang kekasih di rumah sedang menunggunya dengan cemas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini semua diuar kehendaknya.

Kuroko merasa menyesal karena tak bisa menepati janjinya.

Sebuah rumah dengan cat serba putih berada di hadapannya. Tak terasa jarak empat kilo ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Walaupun sebenarnya kaki-kakinya sudah mulai lelah serasa ingin lepas.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk mecapai gerbangnya. Namun Kuroko berhenti melihat seseorang yang langsung lari keluar rumah tanpa memakai pakaian hangat.

"Akashi-kun!" teriaknya ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu sedang celingukkan di depan pagar.

"Tetsuya?!" Akashi langsung berlari lalu memeluk Kuroko erat.

Ia bersyukur Kuroko pulang dengan selamat. Sangat bersyukur.

Tak mau berlama-lama berada diluar ruangan yang takutnya membuat kekasihnya jatuh sakit, Akashi melepaskan pelukkannya lalu mengarik tangan Kuroko kasar menuju kedalam rumah.

"sakit Akashi-kun!" Kuroko mencoba untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Akashi. Namun apa daya. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah berjalan jauh. Energinya terkuras habis.

"Jelaskan secara singkat kenapa kau pulang terlambat!" perintah Akashi. Dan Kuroko tahu segala perintah kekasihnya itu harus selalu di turuti.

"Aku kecopetan"

"Bohong"

"Tasku bolong dan dompet beserta ponselku lenyap. Begitu juga kartu keretaku" ucap Kuroko sambil menunjukkan tasnya yang bolong.

"lalu?"

"Aku berjalan"

Akashi merasa kalah. Ia melenggang menuju dapur untuk membuatkan kekasihnya secangkir teh hangat untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Aku takkan menambahkan sianida kedalamnya, Tetsuya" ucapnya sebelum hilang di belokkan dapur.

 **. . . . .**

Malam itu, angin berhembus lebih kencang dari pada biasanya. Penyakit insomnia kronis yang di deritanya membuat dirinya berakhir duduk di pinggiran ranjang sang kekasih.

Ia mengelus lembut pucuk kepala itu.

"Aku belum tidur, Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Kuroko yang tadinya tidur memunggungi Akashi berbalik sehingga matanya bertemu dengan tatapan heterokom itu.

"Kau harus tidur"

"Tidak bisa Tetsuya. Kalau aku tidur, kau mungkin akan melakukan hal bodoh"

"Kalau begitu tidurlah di sisiku. Genggam tangaku erat sehingga kau yakin aku takkan berbuat apa-apa"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang Tetsuya minta"

Akashi merebahkan dirinya di ranjang itu. kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kuroko. Ia takkan mau melepaskannya barang sedetik pun. Walaupun ia tertidur, ia tak mau lengah.

 _Satu hal yang ku takutkan nantinya, Ketika matamu tertutup sempurna, aku takut takkan bisa terbuka lagi._

Perlahan kelopak matanya memberat, hingga tak lama kemudian terpejam sempurna.

 **. . . .**

Akashi bangun lebih dahulu. Menatap Kuroko yang masih terlelap. Beruntung dadanya masih naik turun sehingga Akashi tak perlu repot-repot curiga.

Ia pun beranjak untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Sesampainya di dapur, ia melihat keluar jendela, salju turun untuk pertama kali, padahal saat ini baru menunjukkan pertengahan Januari. Dinginnya suhu di luar sana, mempengaruhi suhu didalam juga.

Akashi menaikkan suhu _heater_ agar nantinya Kuroko takkan menggigil kedinginan.

Sambil menunggu masakannya matang, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Kuroko yang baru bangun langsung menghirup aroma masakkan. Ia pun segera turun dari ranjang dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Namun pemandangan di balik jendela menyita perhatiannya. Butiran putih yang turun perlahan membuatnya teringat akan musim semi.

Salju yang turun kala itu terlihat seperti jam pasir yang terus melaju.

Akashi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi memandang Kuroko yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Salju," ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba ketika ia melihat bayangan Akashi yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya di kaca.

"membuatku semakin depresi saja" ia memandang heterokom milik Akashi

"Jadi sekarang kau mengakui kalau dirimu sedang depresi , Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan seringaian nakal di bibirnya.

"Bisa jadi. Aku hanya,"

"Hanya?"

Kuroko membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Enathlah. Bahkan orang depresi ini tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakannya"

Akashi menghembuskan napas berat. Sampai kapan ia harus melihat kekasihnya hancur seperti ini?

Perasaaan tak mengenakkan mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Ia mematikan kompor ketika melihat supnya sudah mulai matang mendidih. Tangannya yang lain mulai menyendokkan kuah kedalam mangkok.

 _Oh, sialan_

Tangannya mulai bergetar. Ia menaruh kembali mangkok itu lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Dilihatnya, Kuroko sedang sibuk menonton berita tentang politik di ruang keluarga.

Tangan kanannya mencengkram erat dada kirinya. Perlahan namun pasti, pandangannya mengabur.

 **. . . . .**

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lagi. Hidupnya takkan lama lagi, Kuroko" ucap Midorima dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Kuroko menatap lawan bicaranya itu tajam

"Omong kosong. Kalian masih punya pilihan,"

 _Jangan bilang…_

Midorima mengangkat wajahnya. Membalas tatapan Kuroko. "aku selalu bersedia, Midorima-kun. Meskipun kalian mati-matian menyembunyikannya"

Perlahan, titik-titik air mulai membanjiri pelupuk mata Midorima. "Ia takkan senang dengan hal ini"

Kuroko tersenyum lembut. "Persetan. Dia akan selalu bahagia selama aku bahagia"

"Baiklah"

 **. . . . .**

Akashi membuka kedua matanya. Hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah seluruh tubbuhnya yang nyeri. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

Kosong.

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan itu, kecuali dirinya yang sedang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan.

Pandangannya pun berhenti ketika ia melihat kelopak sakura perlahan bertebangan terbawa angin.

 _Sudah musim semi rupanya._

Bunyi pintu terbuka, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Midorima masuk. Akashi menghembuskan napas kecewa.

"Dimana Tetsuya?" tanyanya langsung

Midorima menghindari tatapan heterokom yang mengintimidasi itu. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Air mata mulai menetes dari manik itu.

"Dia melakukan hal bodoh lagi?"

Midorima mengangguk.

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu"

 **END**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Umurmu takkan lama lagi, Akashi. Kemungkinan kau takkan bertahan sampai musim semi tahun depan," Midorima membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Akashi menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau punya dua pilihan" ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya memandang Midorima.

"Apa Maksudmu Shintaro?" tanyanya tajam.

Midorima menghembuskan napas berat. mau tidak mau, pada akhirnya ia harus menyampaikan hal ini. "Kau harus mendapatkan donor,"

Akashi mengangguk.

"dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah donor paling cocok untukmu, Akashi"

hening kemudian. Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu memutuskan untuk menjauhi pintu putih-sialan-itu. tak lupa sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

 **Yooo~ Ha-chan bikin fic one shoot lagi hehehee**

 **Mind to RnR Minna?**

 **Arigatou Gozaimasu**


End file.
